


The Great Northwest Heist

by lindenrosetps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/pseuds/lindenrosetps
Summary: It's snowing in Gravity Falls. Why it's snowing in the middle of summer, nobody really knows. But the twins are ecstatic at the thought of a snow day.Then Dipper realizes that Pacifica probably hasn't been sledding a lot either. And thus begins the Great Northwest Heist to break Pacifica out of her house and let her have a day of fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...so this fanfic got away from me.  
It started out as just a fun snow day. Then it turned into busting out Pacifica and her facing insecurities, which then turned into... I don't even know. Consistency may not always be a thing and some of it may be a bit nonsensical. In my defense, this thing kinda wrote itself.  
Also, if anyone's actually reading my Treasure Planet fic, I'm working on getting Part 2 up. It hit a bump but I think I finally semi know what's happening.

"It's gonna rain!" cheered Mabel.

"It's gonna _rain,_" groaned Dipper.

"C'mon, Dipper! We can stay inside and watch Duck-tective!"

"But I wanna go mystery hunting."

"Duuuuuuck-teeeeectiiiiiiveee!"

"Why is Oregon so _rainy_? This is, like, the fifth shower this week."

"Duck-tective!"

"Will you stop saying Duck-tective!"

"Dipper, Mabel!" snapped Stan. "Stop arguing and come inside. This is gonna be a big one."

A gust of wind burst through the trees, nearly sending Dipper's cap flying off of his head. He shuddered, both with the cold and the memories of encounters previous blasts had heralded. He hurried inside before the world could turn greyscale.

Several minutes later, Stan was grumbling to himself while nursing a cup of coffee. The twins were staring out the window, watching as rain pattered on the glass.

Then the pattering slowly ceased. The rain turned from clear droplets to pale crystal flakes floating from the sky.

Mabel gasped, grabbing her brother and shaking him. "Dipper! Dipper, look! It's snowing!"

"I know!" Dipper pulled away from her and grinned, pressing his face to the glass.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! It's snowing! Real snow!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. See it every year."

"It's summer!" said Dipper. "It's not supposed to be snowing. Not that I'm complaining. But why's it snowing?"

"Look, kid, do I look like a weatherman to you? It's Oregon. We get random snow sometimes. This stuff happens. Jeez, you'd think you two've never seen snow before."

"But we haven't!" said Mabel. "Not real snow!"

"It's like... barely sprinkled once or twice," said Dipper. He grinned, bolting out the door. "C'mon, Mabel! Snow!"

Mabel went after him, laughing.

"Hey!" bellowed Stan, getting up from the table. "Coats, kids! You need coats! And actual pants! Oh, who'm I kidding. They're not gonna listen."

_Five minutes later..._

"Cold! Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold!"

The twins ran back inside, waving their arms. Stan rolled his eyes and grumbled as he handed them steaming mugs of cocoa, trying to pretend that making them a treat hadn't been a big deal.

The next time they went out, they were properly bundled up. Dipper's baseball cap had been replaced with a beanie and his black vest was covered by a warm, flannel winter coat (courtesy of the Corduroys). Mabel was wearing _three _sweaters and two pairs of pants. She bounced up and down, enjoying the crunch of snow beneath her feet.

"We're gonna have _so _much fun, you guys," said Wendy. "I can't believe you've never been sledding before!"

"Not a lot of opportunities in California," said Dipper.

Mabel grinned, flapping her arms. "I can't wait!"

The Gravity Falls sledding hill was _huge_. And looked very, very dangerous.

Dipper couldn't wait to get on it. 

A few minutes later and he was flying down the hill on Wendy's toboggan, whooping and screaming. Wendy, seated behind him, steered it expertly over bumps and dips in the snow. Mabel went soaring past, on a sled with Candy and Grenda. They waved at him, then immediately wiped out and plunged head-first into a snow bank. Dipper laughed, then tensed as Wendy shouted.

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah!"

The sled went off the path, careening into a deep drift. Dipper found himself on the ground with a mouthful of snow. He laughed, spitting it out and sitting up.

"Hey," grinned Wendy. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" said Dipper, brushing the snow out of his hair and replacing his hat. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was... interesting."

"Wanna go again?"

"Of course!"

As he climbed to his feet, Northwest Manor caught his eye. The thought of Pacifica flashed, unbidden, through his mind. How many times had _she _been sledding? Probably not many, considering her family.

Dipper hadn't seen her since the incident with the face snatcher. He still didn't know how much trouble she'd gotten into for turning up to the family photo filthy and disheveled.

"Hey, Mabel," he said absently. "Heard anything from Pacifica lately?"

Mabel's face instantly attuned that obnoxious, knowing look. "Why?" she smirked. "Missing her after your little adventure?"

"It's not that." Dipper rolled his eyes, swatting at her. "Aren't you worried about her? Her family's pretty messed up, and after what happened with the picture..."

Mabel shrugged. "We've texted a couple times, but she hasn't been answering lately. I'll text her right now!"

"See if she wants to come sledding."

"Pacifica?" said Wendy, frowning at them. "Pacifica Northwest, _sledding?_ Dude, I think you hit your head back there."

"She can actually be an okay person, when she wants to. Betcha she hasn't been sledding either."

Wendy gave him a 'whatever' shrug and began digging the toboggan out of the snow.

Within a few moments, Mabel's phone beeped. Dipper scanned the texts over her shoulder and resisted the urge to facepalm.

_Heyyyyy, Pacifica!! Wanna go sledding with me and DIPPER?!:!?! :O :D :)))))))))_

_Can't. Family stuff. Not allowed anyways._

_Awwww, come on. It'll be fun!!1!_

_I'll ruin my clothes._

_U can wear mine! They r perfectly ruinable!_

_Ugh, no. No dork sweaters. Look, I can't._

_Sounds like somebody's making exCUSES! :OOOO_

The typing bubble was up for a long time, appearing and disappearing. Dipper frowned. Was this _real _not-enthusiasm or just Pacifica's valley girl front again?

Finally, she answered.

_Fine. If you can break me out, I'll go._

"Yes!" cheered Mabel, pumping her fist and dancing in a circle. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Hold up, there," said Wendy. "We'll have to break Pacifica out of _Northwest Manor. _That place is, like, impossible to get into. And we'll have to keep her parents distracted long enough to not notice she's gone."

Dipper grinned, reaching for a notebook. "What you're saying is that we.... need a plan."

"Yes!" cried Mabel. "Dipper's _great _at plans! The great Northwest heist has begun!"

Ten minutes and a flurry of writing later, Dipper had assembled his team. He strode up and down the line, doing his best military impression.

"Alright, troops. Listen up. We've only got one shot at this. Soos! I need you to be a pizza delivery guy. Your job is to distract the Northwests through whatever means necessary. While Soos is distracting him, Wendy is going to get us over the fence and into the manor. Pacifica's room is on the fourth floor. Which means..."

"Grappling hook!" cried Mabel.

"Yes, Mabel. You're going to grapple up to Pacifica's room, grab her, and bring her back down. Once she's down, you'll guard the room while Wendy and I sneak her back up to the Mystery Shack, where we'll copy a clone of her. I'll get the clone back to you while Wendy stays with Pacifica, and then you'll have to take it back up to the room. Soos, can you distract them for that long?"

"Oh, yeah," said Soos. "Dude, I've got you covered. Piece of cake. I used to pull this with Abuelita while my cousins did stuff."

"Quick question," said Mabel. "Don't the clones dissolve in water? And isn't the snow made of... like, water?"

"Waterproof boots," said Dipper. "Do not let the clone touch snow, whatever happens."

"Hey, man," said Wendy. "I'm cool with this plan and all. It sounds super fun. But do I have to get left behind with Pacifica?"

"I'm the one who's had the most experience with clones," said Dipper. "Besides, you'll be with Pacifica either way."

Mabel had that annoying smirk again. "But Wendy's the one with the best outdoors experience! She'd be the best guide! Besides, dealing with clones is super easy."

Dipper was starting to get the feeling that there was something he didn't know about here. He groaned, pinching his nose. "Fine! Fine. I'll stay with Pacifica. Is everyone cool with that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's move out!"

They all saluted and strode to their various posts. Soos, having acquired a pizza delivery uniform from who-knows-where, rang the Northwest doorbell. When they tried to shut the door on him, he just talked. And talked. And talked.

While Soos was talking, Wendy boosted the twins over the fence and they scrambled up to Pacifica's window. Mabel launched her grappling hook and let it pull her upwards until she was hanging just above the sill. Grinning she rapped on it.

Pacifica was inside, brushing her hair. She yelped, nearly falling backwards. "Mabel!"

"Hiiiiii!" Mabel waved at her enthusiastically. "We're here to break you out!"

"...I didn't think you'd actually _do it!_"

"Do you wanna come with us or not?"

Pacifica hesitated, looking towards the door of her room. "My parents..."

"Pffft, don't worry about them. Dipper's come up with an awesome plan. Come on!"

Uncertainty, then resolution grew on the girl's face. "Oh, alright. I'll do it."

"Yayyyy! Open the window and grab hold!"

Pacifica propped open the window and balanced precariously on the sill. She gulped, looking down at the ground. "Are you sure about..."

Mabel grabbed her around the waist and lowered them to the ground. Pacifica screamed, clutching at the other girl. When her feet touched the ground, she stumbled straight into Dipper. He caught her, grinning awkwardly.

"Pacifica! Glad you could make it!"

Flustered, Pacifica pulled away and struggled to regain her dignity. "Yeah, well, you two are just lucky I'm even touching you."

"Hey!" said Wendy. "Be nice to my friends, or I'm taking you back."

"Fine, fine. I'll be _nice, _or whatever."

Wendy gave her a critical look. "Is that really what you're gonna wear?"

"My clothes are the height of fashion," sniffed Pacifica. "They come from _only _the top, designer boutiques. Unlike that smelly flannel you're always wearing."

"That's... exactly my point." Wendy shrugged, crossing her arms. "Fine. Ruin your fancy clothes. See if I care."

"It's time to get out of here," said Dipper.

Wendy helped them back over the fence, determinedly ignoring Pacifica's comments but frequently shooting Dipper a _dude, really? _look. Once past the manor, she stepped quickly through the snow, leaving the two a little ways behind her.

"Pacifica, drop the act," said Dipper. "It's me. You don't have to be so... snooty."

Pacifica hesitated, then sighed. "Err... Sorry. Old habits. I've been trying to work on that, but when your parents are constantly pushing you, it's hard."

Dipper raised his hands, gesturing around. "No parents here. And we won't judge. For once, just be _you. _Pacifica, not a Northwest."

Pacifica barely smiled at him. "Thanks, Dipper. I'll try."

"Race you to the house?"

"No way! Dipper Pines, if you think I'm _running _in this snow..."

Dipper was already taking off. Pacifica groaned, making her way after him. "Hey! That is so not fair!"

Wendy chuckled, watching them race past her. "Whaddaya know," she muttered. "She does have another side."

~*~

"Ewwwww," said Pacifica, staring at the copier. "I have to get on _that thing?_"

"Pacifica," muttered Dipper warningly. 

"No offense, but it looks like a mad scientist went to work with a bunch of duct tape. I'm not sure it won't electrify me."

"I've used it plenty of times."

Wendy raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I want to know why you were repeatedly cloning yourself?"

"....no. No, you do not. Just get on, Pacifica. It'll be fine, I promise."

Pacifica sighed, climbing on the machine and holding still as it scanned her. A black and white paper fluttered to the floor.

"At least it didn't jam," said Dipper.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" said Pacifica.

The picture moved. It peeled itself off the paper, growing color and popping into three dimensions. Pacifica screamed, darting behind Dipper. "What... is... that?"

"Oh, please." Pacifica 2 rolled her eyes, dusting herself off. "It's just me."

"That's... uhm... Dipper, are you sure it's safe?"

"I'm you, genius. Of course I'm safe."

"Oh, great. Not like I'm talking to a clone of myself anyways."

"Guys," said Wendy. "Knock it off."

"Look," said Pacifica. "I'm going sledding so I can have fun for once in my life. _You're _going back to the manor so you can pretend to be me and keep mom and dad off my back. Got it?"

"Why do _I _have to go back to the manor? Why can't I have fun while _you _distract them?"

"Because you're made of paper," said Dipper. "And we're going sledding. If you get wet, you melt."

"I want to have fun too!"

Pacifica glared at her. "You know our parents. If they find out I went sledding with _them, _they'll kill me.

"Yeah, and if they find out I'm a clone or spill water on me, they'll kill _me. _Literally!"

"You're a clone! Just do what you're told already!"

Pacifica 2 glared back, stepping closer and jabbing a finger into the original Pacifica's chest. "Would it _kill you _to think of someone besides yourself for a change! _You _want to go sledding. _You _want to hang out with Dipper. _You _want to escape our awful parents. _You _want everyone to just shut up and do what they're told. Well, I've had it with _you. _Underneath all that shiny makeup and fancy clothes, you're just a little..."

"Hey!" snapped Wendy, darting between them. "Knock it off. You guys are literally the same person."

"Well, duh."

"You're saying all that about yourself." Wendy glared at the clone.

"Here," said Dipper. "Compromise. After we're done sledding with the original Pacifica, we'll... find something fun and non-wet to do with you. Alright?"

Pacifica 2 rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Ugh, _fine. _But you better come through, or I'll tell my parents what's going on. You'll be grounded for _life._"

Pacifica hesitated, looking frightened. But Dipper nodded. "If you promise me not to say anything to your parents beforehand, you've got a deal."

"Fine," said Pacifica 2. She snapped her fingers under Wendy's nose. "You. Servant. Lumberjack. Whoever you are. Help me back to the manor."

"Lay off of her!" snapped Pacifica. She stiffened instantly, covering her mouth. Wendy shot her a puzzled look.

"Why do _you _care?" sniffed Pacifica 2.

Pacifica spoke through gritted teeth. "We're trying to make _friends, _for once in our lives. Would it kill _you _to be polite?"

Dipper gave Pacifica 2 a warning glare. Sighing, the girl relented slightly. "Okay, fine. I'm like... sorry, or whatever. Now take me back."

Wendy cleared her throat.

"Take me back now?"

"Keep going."

Pacifica 2 sighed. "Take me back... please."

"There it is." Wendy guided her out of the mystery shack, leaving Dipper and Pacifica alone.

Pacifica looked at the ground, her hands clasped in front of her. Dipper coughed, shuffling his feet. "So... uhm... are you alright?"

"I'm fine," snapped Pacifica.

"You seemed a little upset back there."

"I'm _fine, _Dipper."

"Alright, alright." Dipper raised his hands helplessly. "Look, d'you wanna borrow some of Mabel's clothes or something? Wendy's right, getting those dirty might not be the best idea."

"Does she wear anything besides ridiculous sweaters?"

Dipper glared at her. "Look. I know this whole... being nice thing isn't the easiest, but could you try a little harder? That's my sister we're talking about. Nobody gets to badmouth Mabel."

"...sorry," muttered Pacifica. "You're sure she won't mind?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll see what I can find."

When Wendy and Mabel returned, Pacifica was wearing Mabel's extra pair of jeans and a sweater with a kitten on it. Mabel started to squeal when she saw it, but Dipper gave her a warning look and shook his head. She quickly muffled it and grinned broadly at Pacifica.

"The baby llama has reached the pasture!" she announced.

"...what?" said Dipper.

"We got the Pacifica clone in place," said Wendy. "Mabel decided we need code names."

"Yeah, because those are coooool."

Wendy laughed, swatting her playfully. "Who wants to go sledding?"

"Me! Memememememe!"

"...uhm," whispered Pacifica, edging closer to Dipper. "Honestly not trying to be rude but... how much sugar has she eaten?"

"Too much," said Dipper. "Too much."

~*~

Dipper gave a shout of laughter, enjoying the feeling of the cold air in his face as he flew down the hill. Wendy's arms were wrapped over his shoulders as she expertly steered the toboggan. Behind her, he could hear Pacifica screaming.

Until recently, having Wendy _that close _to him would've practically rendered Dipper speechless. He would've been absolutely over the moon. It still felt better than he liked to admit.

But Wendy Corduroy had been turning into something different lately. Instead of being the blinding crush he'd held onto for weeks, he was starting to see her as more of a friend. It was still in that weird, in-between stage and there were days when he could think of nothing but Wendy but maybe... just maybe... he was getting over it.

They reached the end of the hill safely and Dipper tumbled off, rolling over into the snow. Pacifica collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.

"Well?" said Dipper, grinning and sitting up.

"I... do not know how to feel about that," said Pacifica.

Dipper climbed to his feet, giving her a hand up. Pacifica accepted it, standing a bit shakily. She didn't let go of his hand.

"Wanna go again?"

"Yes! I mean... uhm... sure."

Dipper laughed, grabbing the toboggan and towing it back up to the top of the hill.

"You sure you can steer that thing, man?" said Wendy.

"Of course!" said Dipper. "I mean... how hard can it be?"

Wendy smirked, leaning back and folding her arms. "I think I'll sit this one out. If you think you can steer the sled, go for it."

Steering the sled turned out to be harder than Dipper'd expected. They rushed down the hill at breakneck speeds, the wind nearly whipping his beanie from his head. They hit bumps that almost sent them careening off the path, but he barely managed to keep them going.

Of course, this might've been easier if Pacifica clinging tightly to his back wasn't so distracting. She alternately screamed and laughed and Dipper didn't care that it was right in his ear.

He found himself flashing back to the night at Northwest Manor and the line that he'd written (and subsequently crossed out). _Am I crazy or is there some vibe going on?_

The sled hit a larger bump than he'd been expecting and flew into the air. Pacifica screamed, tightening her grip on him. Dipper yelped, trying to grab the sled and get everything back under control.

Then, once again, he was face-first in a snowdrift. He could faintly hear Wendy and Mabel laughing their heads off.

He sat up gingerly, trying to disentangle himself from Pacifica. "Are you alright?"

Pacifica had her eyes squeezed shut and was still clutching his arm, but a bright grin was on her face. She slowly peeled her eyes open and blinked at him. "That... that was actually awesome."

"Told you!" Dipper grinned at her. "You wanna..."

"_Yes. _Let's go!"

Pacifica turned to him as they were heading back up the hill. "Oh, and Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone I'm enjoying this and you're dead to me."

Dipper laughed. "Wow, it would be so tragic if people found out that Pacifica Northwest can have _fun."_

"Dead. To. Me."

~*~

Dipper and Pacifica stood at the wall of Northwest Manor, back to shuffling awkwardness.

Unfortunately, it was time for her to go home.

"Thanks for breaking me out," said Pacifica, looking anywhere but at Dipper's face. "I mean it. I actually... had... fun. Real fun. I'd forgotten what that feels like."

"Yeah," said Dipper. "No pleasure. I mean... no! My problem. Gahhh..."

Pacifica laughed. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're flustered."

Dipper glared at her.

"It's true!"

"...changing the subject now. If you ever need somebody to break you out again, let us know. We're always ready with a grappling hook."

"I'll let you know." Pacifica hesitated, then stepped forwards and kissed his cheek. Just as quickly, she retreated, leaving Dipper frozen in shock.

"Mabel," said Pacifica. "Grappling hook?"

"Uhhh... right! Are you sure you want to go now?"

"Mabel!"

"Grappling hook!" Mabel shot it upwards, anchoring it above the window. She grabbed Pacifica and they went up together, leaving Dipper staring and holding a hand to his cheek. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Awww!" said Wendy. "Dude, are you blushing?"

"What? No! I'm not blushing!"

"You are totally blushing."

Dipper threw a snowball at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacifica hummed absently as she cleaned herself up. Fortunately, the clone had had a mishap with her perfume and had been melting by the time they got there. There was no more bratty Pacifica to pacify.

That had been one of the best days of her life. A day when she'd just been able to be herself and _enjoy _herself like a normal kid, instead of worrying about the Northwest family name. She'd gone sledding, engaged in snowball fights, and had loved every minute of it.

She'd especially loved spending time with Dipper and Mabel. She shuddered to think of how she'd treated the Pines twins earlier. Her stuck-up attitude had prevented her from seeing that they were actually _really _cool.

Especially Dipper. Sure, he may have been dorky and awkward and sweaty and far too enthusiastic about conspiracy theories, but he was still the bravest person she knew. And he was also kind and caring and didn't hesitate to stand up for his family or tell her off if she needed it. He was honest in a way that no one in the Northwest circle ever was. All in all, he was amazing.

Wait. Wait.

_Uh oh._

This could not be happening. That kiss was nothing. She was _not _crushing on Dipper Pines.

Because Dipper Pines was impossible for her to reach. Not with her family being the way they were. Besides he was only here for the summer. At the end of it, he'd be back in California and would leave her alone.

Unfortunately, emotions didn't listen to such rationalizing. Pacifica groaned, sinking onto her bed and digging the heels of her hands into her forehead. She could not afford to be crushing on Dipper.

A chill ran through the air, causing her hair to stand on end. Pacifica started, fearing for a moment that the ghost had returned to continue enacting his revenge.

Then colors of the world died. Pacifica screamed, grabbing a pillow and holding it in front of her like a shield.

A yellow triangle with a top hat and bow tie popped into existence. Its one glowing eye with a cat-like slit stared at her unnervingly.

"Get out!" shrieked Pacifica, flinging the pillow at the thing. "Whatever you are, shoo!"

The pillow merely passed through it. The creature seemed to be smirking at her. "Well, if it isn't Llama. Nice to meet you!"

"Go away!" Pacifica scrambled frantically for her phone. "I have a friend who can get rid of you! I'll call him! He'll be here in a second!"

"Ah, yes." The triangle was _still _smirking. "Pine Tree. Otherwise known as Dipper."

"How do you know Dipper?"

"Oh, Pine Tree and I go _way _back. I'm the reason he knows anything about Gravity Falls."

Pacifica frowned at him. "I thought it was that journal."

"And where do you think he got the journal? Trust me, kid. I'm the real powerhouse around here. And speaking of Pine Tree... I hear you two have been hanging out together."

Pacifica glared, crossing her arms. "I don't know who you think you are, but that's none of your business."

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? The name's Bill. Bill Cipher."

"Great. Now get out."

"Oh, you don't want to get rid of me just yet. You see, I can help you."

"I don't _want _your help."

"I know what you want, Pacifica." The triangle's body changed, showing an image of Dipper's face. Laughing, beanie pulled over his ears, nose red from the cold, holding onto her arm as they made their way back up the sledding hill. Pacifica froze, staring at him.

"I can give you Pine Tree. Remove all the barriers, just put the two of you together. No parents, no social class, no nothing. Just you and Dipper. Your life could be like that day you just had. How does that sound?"

It sounded amazing. It sounded like _freedom. _Freedom to be who she wanted without worrying about the Northwest name. Freedom to be with the boy she loved.

Pacifica frowned, glaring at him. "This is some kind of trick, isn't it?"

"Trick? Of course it's not a trick!" Bill held out his hand. "Everything you've ever wanted. I'll give it to you."

"On one condition. Nobody gets hurt. Not my parents, not Dipper, _nobody. _Got it?"

"Got it." Blue flames engulfed his hand and the triangle's voice grew suddenly deeper. "Do we have a DEAL?"

Pacifica shook it. "Deal."

As soon as she made contact, she realized that something was terribly, _horribly _wrong. Bill let out a cackle, gripping her hand tighter. And then... she was floating in midair, completely weightless. Pacifica yelped, looking through her own translucent hands.

Then her own body turned to look up at her, face stretched in an unnatural smile. Her eyes were glowing yellow and had cat-like diagonal pupils.

"You!" cried Pacifica, lunging for... well, herself. She passed right through her body as though she wasn't there. "You tricked me!"

"I didn't say _when _I'd give you all that." The sound of Bill's voice coming out of her mouth sent a chill running down her spine. "You'll get your Pine Tree... eventually. But you might not like the way I do it!"

"You _promised!_"

"Oh, and we otherdimensional beings are so well known for keeping our promises. Get a brain, Llama."

"Give me back my body!"

Bill/Pacifica ran straight into the wall and fell over. Then did it again. And again. "Wow, this feels great! I'd almost forgotten how much fun possession is."

Pacifica groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. "What are you even _doing?"_

"You humans have such interesting sensations." He picked up Pacifica's perfume bottle and sprayed it directly into his eyes, then burst out laughing. "It burns! I love it!"

"Stop that!"

Bill/Pacifica (Billifica? Bacifica) ignored her. He ran to the window and opened it. "Now, to have a little fun with Pine Tree."

"If you jump out that window, I'll..."

What? She'd what? She didn't have a body!

"Hmm, you're probably right." Bacifica shut the window and whirled around. "As much fun as jumping out the window sounds, I don't want to wear out this body too quickly. Catch you later, Llama!" He bolted for the stairs, then flopped onto his stomach and _slid _down them. Pacifica groaned, imagining the damage that was doing to her.

"Dipper," she muttered. "I've gotta find Dipper!"

~*~

It was getting late, but the Mystery Shack wasn't ready to calm down yet. Mabel was bouncing up and down, eagerly telling the Grunkles about the sledding excursion and subsequent heist. Stan was pretending to listen while Ford was cooking dinner and muttering to himself about freak snowstorms and tests.

Ford. Cooking. Dipper shuddered from his place at the table. Stan was actually a decent cook, but Ford... tended to get distracted. At best, the food was burnt. At worst, one of his experiments had slipped into the food and would turn someone into a cat for the next hour.

Sidenote. Being a cat sucked.

He looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. Since everyone else was too absorbed in what they were doing to notice, he slipped out of his seat and went to open it.

Standing on the porch and shivering with cold was Pacifica Northwest. She was back to her usual clothes and was wearing sunglasses for some reason. Sunglasses and no coat. Dipper frowned. "Pacifica?"

"Hey, Dipper!" Pacifica gave him a rather un-Pacifica like grin.

"What... what're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"...because it's late and you're standing on my porch without a coat. Why don't you come inside?"

"Um, actually... I wanted to talk to you about something. Alone. Could we go to Greasy's or something?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow at her. "Greasy's. You. Really?"

"Please? It's important."

Dipper hesitated, looking at her. She was trembling violently, but still trying to smile. He couldn't just leave her without finding out what was wrong. "Alright. Just lemme grab a jacket and I'll be right with you. Wanna come in?"

"No, thanks." She grinned harder. "I'll be waiting riiiiiight here."

Dipper stepped back inside, closing the door. He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the flannel jacket Wendy had given him, along with an extra sweater.

"And where do you think you're going?" said Stan.

"Pacifica's outside," said Dipper. "She wants to talk."

"OooOOOoooooh," said Mabel.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Not like _that, _Mabel. She's acting weird. I think something's wrong."

Ford frowned. "Be careful, Dipper. And be back soon, alright?"

Dipper nodded. "Yes, Grunkle Ford. Bye!"

~*~

Pacifica was still waiting for him on the doorstep. Dipper handed her the sweater and she frowned, looking it over. "What's this for?"

"You. You're cold."

"I'm fine."

"Pacifica, you're shivering. Put it on."

She sighed, tugging the sweater over her head. They set off together, trekking through the snow.

~*~

Pacifica screamed in frustration, waving her hands in front of Dipper's face. "Dipper! Dipper, it's me! Listen! Don't go with her, I'm right here! _Dipper!"_

He couldn't hear her. He couldn't see her. She was trapped, helpless, and could only watch as he went with that _thing _into the forest.

Alone. At night. She shuddered. There was a very, very good chance that Dipper Pines was about to die and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

~*~

"So," said Dipper. "What's so important?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You came out here after dark with no coat because you wanted to see me. And what's with the sunglasses?"

Pacifica stumbled over a tree root. Dipper caught her just in time to keep her from sprawling on the ground. "Nothing."

"...uh huh. You're starting to worry me. You can't even _see _with those on."

There was something almost... sinister in the girl's voice when she spoke. "Oh, I can see well enough."

"Uhm... okay? Look, I'm not sure Greasy's is still open. Is there anything else you'd like to..."

"We're pretty far from the Shack, aren't we?"

"Yes?"

Pacifica smiled, stepping closer. "All alone, in the middle of nowhere."

"What are you doing?"

"Just you and me."

"Okay, you're seriously freaking me out." Dipper stepped backwards, holding out his hands. "Y'know, I don't think tonight's a good night. I'm just gonna..."

Pacifica lunged and tackled him, knocking him backwards. Dipper screamed, his vision blurring as his head connected with the ground. Then her hands were around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He struggled, kicking at her, trying desperately to shove her off.

"Paz..." he croaked. "What... what are you..."

One of his flailing hands caught her sunglasses, knocking them sideways. Dipper gave a gasp of horror.

Pacifica's eyes were glowing yellow and her pupils had turned diagonal.

"Bill!"

"Well, helloooooo Pine Tree," said Bill/Pacifica, smirking at him.

"What..."

"You just won't stop, will you, kid? I saw an opening and I took it."

Dipper searched frantically for a way out, but his mind was growing foggy. He was going to die out here. There was no one to come to the rescue. Bacifica's grip tightened and his struggling grew more lethargic. 

"Help," he barely whispered. "Somebody..."

Then a wooden handle caught Bill in the stomach, sending him/her/whatever flying off of Dipper. He groaned, coughing and curling up.

"Dipper!"

Firm hands were helping him sit up. Dipper caught a glimpse of red hair and flannel. He blinked, peering up at the figure. "...Wendy?"

"Are you alright?" Wendy looked at him frantically, then looked at where Bacifica was sprawled in the snow. "What was _that?"_

"Mystery Shack!" grunted Dipper, struggling to his feet. "Now!"

Bill started to move in a way that no human body should be able to. The demonic grin was back on his face as he looked at them. Wendy gulped, then grabbed Dipper and started to run.

They rushed through the snow, Dipper frequently looking over his shoulder as Bacifica stumbled after them. He shuddered to think what he'd already done to that body while knowing that whatever injuries it had sustained were probably the only things slowing the demon down. 

They burst in the door of the Mystery Shack, causing everyone to jump. Dipper slumped against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself and sinking to the floor as Wendy bolted the door behind them.

"Dipper!" cried Mabel, hurrying to him.

"What happened?" demanded Ford.

"Are you alright?" said Stan. "Wendy, what're you doing here?"

Dipper groaned, wheezing and trying to catch his breath. "Bill," he panted.

Ford instantly assumed a look of alarm. "What? Where?"

"Pacifica. He's possessed Pacifica. He can't get in here, right?"

"Using another body apparently lets him get to the door," muttered Ford. "Probably no farther. Don't worry, Dipper. The shack's still Bill-proof."

"Not this again!" groaned Mabel. "How did he even get her?"

"No idea. Mabel, I need a sock puppet. Or a stuffed animal. Quick!"

"Anyone want to clue me in?" said Wendy. "I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm kinda in the dark, too," said Stan.

"What do you mean, again?" said Ford.

"One sec." Dipper took a deep breath, looking around the room. "Pacifica, are you there?"

No answer.

"If this is anything like what happened to me, you'll be hanging around. Listen to me. To communicate, you need a vessel. Mabel's still got some old sock puppets and one of them should work. I've used it before. We'll get you a vessel, and then we'll be able to talk. Alright?"

~*~

Pacifica nearly sobbed with relief. He still couldn't see her, but he was _alive _and he knew what was happening. And soon, she'd be able to talk to him. Dipper would sort this out. He always did.

"Alright," she whispered. "Thank you."

~*~

As Mabel went upstairs to find a suitable vessel, Ford explained how Bill worked to Wendy and Stan.

And then Dipper explained the time that he'd been possessed.

"I _knew _you were acting weird that day," said Wendy. "I just didn't want to say anything. Man, I am so sorry."

"It's alright," said Dipper. "We sorted it out."

"You could've asked for help, you know," said Stan.

Dipper gave him a deadpan look. "You literally tried to videotape it when Mabel was fighting him."

Stan looked sheepish. "Kids fight! How was I supposed to know you were being possessed!"

"You know what, we'll come back to that later."

Mabel trooped down the stairs, carrying an armload of craft supplies. She quickly glued googly eyes, a purple shirt, and felt blonde hair onto a sock, then set it on the table. "There you go. One Pacifica substitute, made to order."

Everyone watched as the puppet moved into the air on its own. It instantly began speaking in a rush of words, half-sobbing.

"DipperI'msosorryhetrickedmeIhadnoideathiswouldhappenhowdowestopit?"

"Hey," said Dipper, smiling encouragingly at puppet-Pacifica. "Just calm down. It's alright. I don't know if you were listening, but I got tricked by him too. We'll fix this."

"How?" sniffed Pacifica. "I want my body back, Dipper. You have no idea what he's been doing to it!"

"Actually, I have a pretty good guess." Dipper winced. "Sorry about kicking you. Him. Ugh, you know what I mean."

"How do we get him out?"

"How did you get him out last time?" said Ford.

"Basically, I chased him around until he passed out," said Mabel. "Dipper hadn't slept in over 24 hours, so he was seriously suffering from exhaustion."

"That was extremely dangerous," said Ford. "You two are lucky that worked and that Dipper survived it."

"So, what do we do?" said Dipper. "We need a way to get him out of Pacifica's body without damaging it further."

Ford sighed, rubbing his head. "Unfortunately, I never figured out how to get Bill out of someone's head. If I'd known a way, I would've used it."

"You have a metal plate," said Mabel.

"Besides the fact that I am in no way equipped to perform that surgery, it's too late if he's already in her head."

"Knocking him out worked last time, right?" said Wendy. "We could just knock him out again."

"Can... can we try something less violent first?" said Pacifica. "I don't want to have a concussion."

"Pacifica's right," said Ford. "We need something that won't injure her."

Something slammed against the glass window of the shack. Dipper yelped, jumping protectively in front puppet-Pacifica.

Bacifica was staring at them with his signature too-wide grin. "Trying to get the Northwest girl back?"

"Get away from my house, Bill!" Ford rose to his feet, glaring at the figure. "You can't get in here!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sixer. Long time, no see! Of course, considering you BETRAYED me..."

"Wait, what?" said Wendy. "I am so confused."

"I'll explain later," muttered Dipper. He glared furiously at Bill, taking a step forwards. "Leave Pacifica alone!"

"I can get out of her head, Pine Tree," said Bill. "But oooonly if you make a dee-aal!"

"I'm through making deals with you!"

"Alright, then." Bill shrugged. "I guess I can always find someone else to possess." He held up a knife, angling it towards Pacifica's chest.

"No!" cried Dipper, lunging forwards. "Look. What do you want?"

"You're getting good, Pine Tree. Too good. Naturally, I'd like to get rid of you so that you can't mess around in my business anymore."

"That is out of the question," snarled Ford.

"I'd settle for something else, of course. You know what I'm talking about, Sixer."

"Absolutely not!"

"Whoops!" Bill sliced the knife across Pacifica's arm. A thin ribbon of blood dripped on to the ground. "Oh, look at these human arms. So clumsy. Ooh, blood."

Puppet-Pacifica screamed. Dipper reached for it and felt invisible fingers tightening around his hand. "Stop! I'll do it. I'll give you what you want."

"Both things, Pine Tree. I'll need both of them. You could even throw in Shooting Star."

"No Mabel," said Dipper. "Just me."

Pacifica let go of him. "Dipper, no! You can't!"

"I can't let you do this," said Ford.

"Give me ten minutes," said Dipper, turning back to the window.

"You're pushing it, kid."

"I'll give you everything you want in ten minutes."

"You've got five!" Bill let out an insane burst of laughter, still clutching the knife. "Otherwise... bye-bye, Pacifica!"

Dipper turned from the window, pulling his Grunkles down to his level. "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford. I know this is a long shot, but... do any of you have any chloroform or anything?"

"I've got some," nodded Stan. "So we're back to knocking him out?"

"Dipper, this is incredibly risky," said Ford. "I know it worked once, but it might not work again and Bill has every advantage."

"If we don't do it, Pacifica will be wandering in the mind-scape forever." He turned back to the puppet. "I'm gonna get your body back. I promise."

Pacifica shook her head. "Dipper, you can't. Not for me. I'm not worth it."

"Pacifica. You're absolutely worth this and so much more."

Pacifica gave a choked sob.

"He's not going alone," announced Mabel, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Bill said he'd take both of us. I'm coming."

"No," said Dipper. "Mabel, I have to do this alone."

"No you don't, silly." Mabel gave him a small grin. "Two heads are better than one, right?"

"I'm not risking you."

"Well, I'm not risking you. And since there's no time to argue, I win by default."

Dipper sighed. "Fine. But at the first sign of trouble, you run back inside. Got it?"

"Got it." Mabel crossed her fingers behind her back. "Grunkle Stan, the chloroform?"

Stan opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle, then spilled a generous amount on a rag and handed it to Dipper. "Here. Don't breath it in."

"I'm not an _idiot, _Grunkle Stan." Dipper gave him a wry smile, tucking it in his pocket.

"Oh, Piiiine Treeee!" sang Bill. "Time's up!" He held up the knife again. "Ready or not, here you come!"

"Pacifica, follow us," hissed Dipper. "Be ready to move in when we get him out!" He took a deep breath, turning towards the door. "Alright, Bill. We're coming out."

The twins stepped out into the snow, hand in hand. Bacifica stood in front of them, smirking. "Pine Tree and Shooting Star. How wonderful to see you again."

"Give her back," grunted Dipper. "We're here. Now let Pacifica go."

"Not so fast, Dipper. There's one more thing I wanted."

"Just let me get it out of my pocket." Dipper subtly nodded to Mabel as he reached into his jacket. Bacifica watched him, eyes wide with greed.

Giving Mabel the opening she needed to pin his arms behind his back. "Now!" she shouted.

"Hey!" bellowed Bill, stomping down hard on Mabel's foot. She gave a yelp of pain and he twisted, driving an elbow into her stomach. Then Dipper had him in a headlock and was holding the handkerchief over his mouth. Bill struggled harder and Mabel grabbed his arms again, then shoved him to the ground and sat on his legs. It took both of them to hold the struggling body down until finally - _finally _\- it went limp.

Nothing happened. No triangle appeared in the air. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, alarmed.

"Why isn't it working?" said Mabel.

"Come on, come on!" said Dipper. 

Still nothing.

"Dipper, what do we do?"

"I don't know!" Dipper was starting to panic. "Do you have any rope?"

Mabel pulled a long rope from under her sweater.

"...okay, why do you actually have it?"

"You never know when there'll be a craft emergency, Dipper!" Mabel rolled Pacifica over and tied her hands behind her back. Then tied her feet together. Then her knees. Then her arms to her side. "That ought to hold him until we figure out what to do."

Dipper groaned, clutching at his hair. "How do we _get him out?"_

Pacifica's eyes fluttered open and Dipper caught his breath, hoping against hope that it had somehow worked.

Then they started glowing yellow, the pupils turning to diagonal slits. "You didn't really think it'd be that easy, did you?"

"Get out of her!" cried Dipper. "Leave us alone!"

Bill strained against the ropes, then clicked his tongue. "Prett-y cle-ver, Pine Tree. But not clever enough. What're you gonna do, leave your little friend all alone in the cold?"

"Give her back. Now."

"You're out of options." Bill smirked at him. "This is fun. What'll you try now? Whatever it is, it won't work! There's no way you can get me out of this body."

Dipper's eyes widened and he pulled Mabel to one side.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered.

"It's risky, but it might work," said Dipper. "You guard Bill. I'll be right back."

Everyone stared at him as he darted indoors.

"Well?" said Wendy.

"Didn't work," said Dipper. "I have another idea, but it's a little crazy. I'll need some help."

"Whatever you need, kid," said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, I need you to get Waddles or Gompers or something outside with Mabel. Wendy, Grunkle Ford, can you help me get the shag carpet out there?"

"Shag carpet?" said Ford. "Dipper, what... are you sure that'll work?"

"No," said Dipper. "But we're really, _really _running out of options here. Mabel's got him tied up. Come on!"

It took the three of them to carry the carpet out of where it'd been stashed in the basement. When they got outside, they found Stan and Mabel waiting outside with a cat. Not Dipper's original plan, but it'd work.

They spread out the carpet. Bill, who had been struggling against the ropes, stopped and watched them. There was a strange glint in his eyes.

"Don't think I don't know what that does, Sixer. I gave you the idea."

"Yes, and I also know there's no way to avoid the switch," said Ford.

Wendy sprinkled some catnip on the carpet. The cat immediately pounced on it, rolling over and purring ecstatically. A spark of electricity flickered off of its coat.

Then Ford and Stan shoved Bacifica onto the carpet. He thrashed and screamed, trying to avoid the cat, but to no avail.

They touched and there was a flash of light. Then the cat shot up with a demonic yowl, its eyes growing yellow.

"Pine Tree!" roared cat-Bill, leaping for Dipper's face. Wendy intercepted him, whipping off her flannel shirt and wrapping the cat in it. The deranged creature howled and spit, struggling, but Wendy held firm.

Pacifica, meanwhile, meowed dazedly and flopped back onto the carpet.

Finally, the world turned greyscale once again. Bill appeared in the air, his usually yellow form bright red. "This isn't the end!" he screamed. "I'll be back for you, all of you! Sixer! You're going to regret the day you set _foot _in Gravity Falls!"

"Nobody's making any more deals, Bill!" barked Ford, glaring furiously at the triangle. "We're not falling for this. Not again."

He was shouting at empty air. Bill Cipher had vanished.

"Well," said Mabel. "That happened."

"Just one more second, Pacifica," said Dipper. Wendy unwrapped the cat from her overshirt and slid it across the carpet. As soon it touched Pacifica's body, it jumped up and ran off into the woods. Then Pacifica sat up, opening her eyes. She gave a groan of relief and gingerly stepped off of the carpet, careful not to pick up any more static cling.

Suddenly, two sets of arms were around her as the twins hugged her from either side.

"Welcome back, Pacifica," said Mabel, squeezing her. Pacifica gave a gasp of pain, sagging.

"Hey, Mabel, take it easy," said Dipper.

"Sorry." Mabel let go and backed away.

"Let's get you inside," said Ford.

~*~

Pacifica was more worn down than Dipper had ever seen her. She was curled up on the couch, sobbing helplessly. Dipper sat down next to her, hesitated, then awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Pacifica looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Being possessed by Bill is no picnic. What'd he do?"

Pacifica sighed. "Everything's sore."

"Yep. Been there."

"That was awful, Dipper. How did you deal with it?"

Dipper gave a wry smile. "I couldn't have done it without Mabel. She saved my life."

"I'm so sorry this happened."

Now he was really getting worried. Pacifica Northwest, repeatedly apologizing? Something was seriously wrong. "Pacifica..."

"Really, I am. I put you two in danger."

"It's not like we haven't been in life threatening danger before." Dipper shuddered. "I'm just sorry _you _had to go through that. Other than all the bumps and bruises... are you alright?"

"Yeah." Pacifica sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes.

The right answer was no. She was not alright. But even in her state of absolute exhaustion - too tired to even care that Stan's couch was gross and she was sitting with commoners and crying in front of them - she couldn't bring herself to admit that.

She would also never in a million years tell Dipper what Bill had promised her.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Dipper. For doing all that for me."

Dipper nodded. "Of course."

"Hey, kid," said Wendy, coming up to them and putting a hand on Pacifica's shoulder. "I know you've had a rough day, but we should probably get you home at some point. Y'know, when you're ready."

Pacifica took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Alright."

"Sure you're ready to go home?"

"I'm ready."

She wasn't ready. Not remotely. She just wanted to stay in the Mystery Shack, which was much warmer and more welcoming than her mansion would ever be.

But if the Pines twins could be brave and face monsters, then so could she. Though heaven only knew how she'd explain this to her parents.

Everyone gave her a hug goodbye, even Grunkle Stan (she would've preferred to avoid that one). As Stan got the car ready to take her home, she found herself alone with Dipper for a moment.

"Uhh..." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling his feet. "Lemme know if you need to talk or anything. The Grunkles have been talking about getting me a phone."

Pacifica nodded. "Alright."

Impulsively, she hugged him again. For once in his life, Dipper actually hugged her back. She found herself smiling as she pulled away.

"Not gonna pay me to pretend that never happened?" Dipper grinned slightly.

"I think I'll let you remember that one."

"Alright, kiddo," said Stan, coming up behind them. "Car's ready. If your parents ask, you were kidnapped by a crowd of angry gnomes and I saved you with my bare hands. Trust me, I'm an expert at lying."

"There's no way they'll believe that," said Pacifica.

"Eh, it's more likely than you'd think," said Dipper.

"Well... goodnight. Again, thanks." Pacifica smiled at him. "I owe you one, Dipstick."

"Err... welcome." Dipper blushed, scuffing one foot along the floorboards. "Oh, and Pacifica?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this got away from me. When I started this fic, I did not intend it to end in possession. No idea how that ended up happening. Anyways, hopefully that made some semblance of sense and was enjoyable.


End file.
